Leon Delgado
Leon is a 25 year old. He is a undercover cop who befriends the unwanted. He is a bit rash but bold he always looks after the people first before himself. He does his job but eventually gives it up to help the Unwanted because he considers them the younger siblings he wish he had. Background He grew up in a family with a history of being cops. He joined & become a cop pretty quick. After graduating his first couple of jobs he had were very easy. He was then asked to be a undercover cop because he was so good at his job he would be perfect for it. His job while undercover was to watch the Unwanted & report eerything they did & if he could befriend a few & join them to get information on the stalker that keeps targeting them. He trys to befriend some of the boys but they can tell that he seems a bit out of place. Then he targets the girls to get one of them to trust him. Jordan, Aylah, & Jasmine have the same feeling as the boys. He could not talk to Opal or Sophia ecause they are always together so that left Lydia. Lydia at first thought he was very cute & at first was a little shocked to see him that is when he knew he found the right person to get him in the Unwanted. He also noticed that she had a crush of sorts on him. So he used that to his advantage at first then later on someone almost called him out as a cop & shot at him Lydia pushed him out the way & saved his life which made him grateful to her so when she was unconscious. He took the time to go after the guy that shot Lydia & caught him & called another cop to pick up the guy that shot at Lydia. He brought the guy to wear Lydia was lying unconscious. He watched over Lydia & noticed you don't need to be a cop to protect people. He knew that he owes Lydia his life & he stayed with her until she got the bullet taken out of her & saw her get patched up he also did not leave her side the whole time. The other unwanted heard Lydia was hurt they thanked him but he said I should thank her she saved my life. The person that took her in Shawn knew that Leon had much potential & asked him to protect his "daughter" Lydia when Shawn asked that of Leon he did not hesitate he agreed to protect Lydia & the other Unwanted but mainly Lydia. Shawn let Leon stay with him & Lydia so he could protect her better but first had to go to the police station & quit because he will be protecting people better that way then if he was just a cop limited to what he can do. Portrayed By Steven Strait Gallery stevenstrait1.jpg Leon.jpeg Strait-steven-strait-21068660-399-266.jpg steven_strait_1204237420.jpg steven-strait-255918l.jpg Trivia * Category:Male Character Category:Allies Category:Unwanted